


Floccinaucinihilipilification

by Kusanagi_Yakumo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Crossdressing, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Kusanagi_Yakumo, M/M, Male Slash, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character, Shounen-ai, Teen Romance, Uke Uzumaki Naruto
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusanagi_Yakumo/pseuds/Kusanagi_Yakumo
Summary: Percakapan di sebuah café pada musim gugur. Berawal dari Naruto yang ingin bunuh diri, dicampakkan dua puluh lima kali, ramalan Neji, sampai ia akhirnya menyadari sosok paling berharga sesungguhnya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost dari Fanfiction.net
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
> Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12120141/1/Floccinaucinihilipilification
> 
> No Lemon  
> Rating: M for Safe
> 
> Floccinaucinihilipilification [flockə-nowsə-nəkələ-pələ-fək-ation] berasal dari Bahasa Inggris. Terdiri atas 29 huruf. Artinya, proses menentukan sesuatu yang benar-benar berharga.

Konoha— Minggu, 26 Oktober ...

Di sebuah _café_ berarsitektur klasik ...

**"Rasanya ... ingin bunuh diri ..."**

Paras yang biasanya ceria kini tertutupi awan mendung. Tatapannya berubah hampa.

"Bagaimana kalau gantung diri, Sasuke? Selain biayanya murah, cara melakukannya pun terbilang mudah. Hanya membutuhkan seutas tali kuat, tempat menggantung kokoh, serta sebuah kursi. Masukkan simpul tali pada leher, jatuhkan pijakan kaki—"

**"—yang ada, kau jadi arwah gentayangan dan menderita sebelum mati."**

Namanya, Uchiha Sasuke. Lawan main dari tokoh utama cerita ini. Sahabat masa kecil Naruto. Siswa tahun ketiga Konoha _High School_. Target sejumlah _secret_ _admirer_ entah itu laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Latar belakangnya diselimuti misteri. Banyak rumor beredar mengenainya. Mulai dari pimpinan _yakuza_ , jelmaan vampir, hingga _Raja Iblis_ yang memper- _uke_ sesosok _youkai_.

"Gantung diri tidaklah semudah itu. Banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan agar saat pijakan menghilang— **tulang leher langsung patah.** Seperti jenis kelamin, postur, tinggi, bobot tubuh, serta jarak posisi jatuh. Dengan begitu, subjek pelaku bisa cepat mati tanpa harus menderita lama."

"Merepotkan," Naruto menggerutu malas. "Aku pilih racun tikus saja, meski biayanya sedikit mahal." Ia menghitung uang tersisa pada dompet kataknya.

"Racun tikus mengandung sianida. Sangat ampuh untuk menghabisi nyawa. Dosis fatal sianida: 1.5 mg/kg tubuh manusia. Semakin pekat kandungan racun, semakin cepat mati."

Hitam menatap intimidasi.

"Sayangnya, penderitaan yang dirasakan sebelum ajal menjemput tak lebih ringan dari memilih gantung diri. Jika dalam dosis kecil, subjek pelaku hanya akan mengalami sakit kepala, muntah, gelisah, pernapasan serta denyut jantung cepat, hingga tubuhnya melemas. Jika dalam dosis besar, efek yang ditimbulkan semakin hebat. Jantung melambat, kesadaran menipis, kejang-kejang, kerusakan paru-paru, gagal napas—subjek pelaku pun mencapai keinginannya untuk mati."

"..."

"Karena pada dasarnya sianida merupakan jenis racun yang menghambat sel-sel tubuh untuk memasok oksigen, otak serta jantung sebagai organ pengguna oksigen terbesar akan mengalami kerusakan terparah."

"..."

"Jadi ... cara apa yang kau pilih, Naruto?"

"Terjun bebas dari puncak gedung pencakar langit." Si pirang tak mau mengalah. "Biaya murah. Nyaris gratis. Cepat mati. Bagaimana, _Teme_?"

"Satu hal wajib diperhatikan jika kau ingin melakukan bunuh diri—" telunjuk kanan menunjuk hidung si pirang, **"—jangan merepotkan orang lain."** Sasuke menaikan sedikit posisi kacamatanya. "Ibarat tomat matang terinjak kaki. Itulah kau setelah terjun, _Dobe_. Kau hanya membuat orang lain semakin repot membersihkan sisa jasadmu."

"Uh ... Ka—Kalau begitu, menenggelamkan diri ke laut—"

**"Itu metode orang labil yang tak punya ketetapan cara bunuh diri."**

"Eh?"

"Setelah tubuh seluruhnya masuk ke dalam laut, harusnya hirup air asin itu sepuas-puasnya. Jadilah manusia yang serakah akan air garam. Tapi kebanyakan subjek pelaku malah refleks menahan napas. Sebenarnya mereka itu ingin mati tenggelam, atau mati tahan napas!" Sasuke memasang ekspresi geram. Si pirang membisu. "Jika memilih metode ini, tak perlu diragukan lagi. Penyebab subjek mati sesungguhnya adalah—"

"—ta ... tahan napas?"

"Hn ... Setelah mati, otot pernapasan mengendur. Paru-paru pun terisi air." Aroma _Blue_ _Mountain_ memanja penciuman. Si pirang merengut, lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya ke atas meja. "Kau ini kenapa? Memaksaku menemanimu, membicarakan bunuh diri, dan sekarang ... kau tampak seperti buah tomat yang nyaris membusuk."

"Kenapa aku harus diumpamakan sebagai tomat, _Teme_?" Menengadahkan wajah, si pirang manyun. Tangan kanan merogoh ponsel dari saku celana. Sebuah foto pun dipilih pada _gallery_ —lalu diperlihatkan pada Sasuke.

"Pacar barumu?" tanyanya monoton sebelum menyesap secangkir _Blue_ _Mountain_ —satu dari tujuh jenis kopi termahal di dunia. Dengan posisi duduk di hadapan si pirang, iris hitam menatap sinis foto seorang gadis bertipe _kuudere_. Busana _yukata_ membalut sempurna tubuhnya. Latar belakang saat Festival _Hanabi_ musim panas. Cahaya warna-warni kembang api menorehkan corak indah pada kulit seputih salju.

"Hari ini, resmi menjadi mantan. Dia mencampakkanku." Bayang-bayang suram menghias wajah. Opsi _delete_ dipilih pada layar ponsel. Foto itupun lenyap dari pandangan. Ketidakberuntungan si pirang terhadap lawan jenis sudah menjadi rahasia umum—sekaligus rumor terpopuler di kalangan murid-murid Konoha _High_ _School_.

Arwah _Gloomy_ _Sunday_. _Hippopotamus_ Tragis Versi Nyata. Kutukan Alam. Raja _Harem_ Jadi-jadian— _**KUSSO!**_

"Yang keberapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dua puluh lima," si pirang membalas lirih.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau itu masokis, _Dobe_." Cangkir kopi dalam genggam ditaruh di atas meja.

Si pirang makin terpuruk.

Hubungan asmaranya hanya bertahan tujuh hari.

Minggu adalah saat ia menemukan tambatan hati. Terus berlanjut hingga Sabtu dilalui. Saat hari mencapai Minggu kembali, saat itu pulalah ia patah hati.

Siklus mimpi buruk terus berulang bagai simpul _mobius_. Bahkan Neji yang ramalannya terkenal jitu hanya bisa menyuruhnya untuk pasrah saat nasib peruntungan didapati.

**.**

_"Di kehidupanmu dulu, kau memang memiliki keberuntungan terhadap perempuan, Nar. Tapi kau di kehidupan sekarang benar-benar tertutup kabut hitam. Kabut itu akan menarik setiap gadis yang mendekatimu. Mereka pun mencampakkanmu. Jika kau menyukai satu orang gadis, hubungan kalian tidak akan melebihi tujuh hari. Gadis manapun yang kau kencani akan memutuskan hubungan denganmu pada hari selanjutnya. Tapi keberuntunganmu dengan laki-laki_ _**luar biasa baik!** _ _Bagaimana kalau pindah haluan?"_

**.**

_**DUG!** _

Si pirang membenturkan dahi ke atas meja.

"Bagaimana denganmu, _Teme_?" Suara agak teredam, tapi masih bisa ditangkap jelas pendengaran.

"Hari ini, seorang gadis menyatakan perasaannya padaku. **Kutolak**. Tak lama, dua orang laki-laki menyatakan perasaannya padaku. **Kutolak**. Mereka semua itu—" sorot mata berubah sangar, **"** **—** **sangat mengganggu!"** nada kelam mendesis tajam. **"Kenapa mereka tak bisa membiarkanku sendiri!"** Si pirang bergidik ngeri. Namun sedetik kemudian, ekspresi Sasuke kembali datar.

Hening ...

"Sa ... Sasuke." Yang dipanggil memberi fokus. "Apa—" Menelan air liur, si pirang ragu ingin melontar pertanyaan ini apa tidak. Ketidakberuntungannya telah mengundang bisikan sesat memenuhi otak. "Apa ... hubungan sesama jenis itu ... menyenangkan?" Volume terdengar mencicit di akhir kalimat. Sasuke membelalak. Para pengunjung _café_ yang didominasi kaum hawa menyeringai senang.

"Kau bermaksud pindah haluan?"

"BUKAN!" _Mu_ _—_ _Mungkin._ "Hanya saja ... penasaran."

_Café_ bernuansa klasik padat pengunjung. Tapi di mata Naruto, seakan hanya ada mereka berdua saja di dalam sana—ditemani dinding serta ornamen-ornamen emas, langit-langit berukiran floral, lantai marmer berkilau bak cermin, kaca jendela sejernih kristal, serta lampu gantung hias seindah permata. Melodi yang mengalun lembut mencipta rasa nyaman di tengah cengkrama santai bagai mewahnya pesta dansa kerajaan. Namun yang didengar telinganya hanyalah kesunyian pengap—sebelum panca inderanya berfungsi kembali, menarik kesadaran menuju hempas dunia nyata.

"Menyenangkan apa tidaknya, tergantung persepsi masing-masing. Jika aku mengatakan padamu jawabanku, kau pasti mendapatkan jawaban berbeda dari pihak lain. Hanya saja, terdapat perbedaan besar jika partnermu laki-laki."

"Je—Jelaskan padaku, _Teme_." Kegugupan tak dapat dipungkiri mewarnai suara.

Sasuke menghela napas.

Jika sudah begini, menghentikan pembicaraan pun percuma.

Lihat saja ekspresi antusias yang hanya Sasuke dapatkan jika si pirang ditraktir _ramen_. Binar biru yang berkilau bagai anak kecil mendapat permen. Belum lagi bibir yang terlihat menggoda untuk dicium— Berbicara mengenai bibir, mungkin gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu pernah merasakan teksturnya di bibir mereka ...

Hitam menatap tajam.

"Ke ... Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Naruto was-was.

**"Hanya memendam keinginanku menculik seseorang."**

"HAH?!"

"Lupakan saja."

Hening ...

"Jadi ... bagaimana, _Teme_?"

**"Tentang** _**rape** _ **?"**

" **BUKAN!** Tentang hal mengenai ... mengenai ..." Si pirang sulit melontar kalimat sisa. Sedetik menggaruk pipi. Sedetik memasang pose berpikir. Sedetik bersemangat. Sedetik lagi ragu-ragu—bak memberi pertunjukan seribu satu macam ekspresi wajah.

"Pertama, kau harus menentukan posisimu. Apakah kau akan memegang peran laki-laki, _perempuan_ , atau fleksibel."

Si pirang memiringkan kepala.

Sasuke memijat dahi. Ini akan sedikit melelahkan.

"Jika kau memilih peran _perempuan_ , maka kau menjadi pihak yang _dimangsa_ dan _dimasuki_. Beda halnya dengan fleksibel, di mana pemegang peran tersebut bisa menjadi keduanya. Baik laki-laki ataupun _perempuan_."

" _Dimangsa_ dan _dimasuki_?"

"Artinya, kau yang akan dipenetrasi." Si pirang pucat. "Karena laki-laki hanya memiliki satu _lubang_ , maka tempat itulah yang akan _dimasuki_." Bokong si pirang mendadak ngilu. "Tapi ada satu tempat lain yang bisa dipergunakan seperti halnya perempuan." Telunjuk kanan menunjuk bibir merah—nyaris menyentuh. **"Melakukan** _ **oral**_ **dengan mulutmu."** Si pirang mematung. Keriuhan kian meredup. Setiap pasang telinga dipertajam. Suasana _café_ dilanda keheningan yang hanya dipecah alunan melodi merdu.

"Kau pernah melakukannya 'kan, Naruto?" Hitam menatap datar—terlampau datar. **"** _ **Sex**_ **."**

Si pirang merona, lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Jangan bohong. Kau pasti pernah melakukannya dengan gadis-gadis yang kau kencani. Tak mungkin kalau kau hanya melakukan sebatas pegangan tangan, pelukan, atau berciuman dengan mereka."

"Me—Memangnya salah ya kalau aku hanya melakukan sebatas itu, _Teme_?" Kekesalan bercampur rasa malu tampak kentara menghiasi paras _semanis_ madu.

"Tidak." Sasuke menyeringai dalam batin. "Aku sangat lega mendengarnya ... Naruto." Sorot mata tak lepas dari indahnya safir pemaku pandang. Ekspresi _stoic_ berubah ramah.

_**BA—DUMP!** _

Entah terlena kharisma suara seksi penggetar hati. Entah karena masa-masa labil dicampakkan dua puluh lima orang gadis. Dalam visual si pirang, kini sosok Sasuke tampak begitu mempesona. Membuat degup jantungnya berdetak makin cepat—mengetuk-ngetuk tulang rusuk ingin melompat.

_**BA** **—DUMP!**_ _**BA—DUMP! BA—DUMP!** _

"Be—Beritahu aku ... Beritahu aku lebih banyak lagi, _Teme_." Si pirang merasa otaknya _menggila_. Namun rasa penasaran membuat ia menerobos portal batasan _lurus_.

"Kedua, _utopia_ dengan kebebasan sudut pandang." _Blue_ _Mountain_ dalam cangkir telah habis. Satu cangkir baru dipesan. Gadis pelayan _café_ mencatat pesanan, lalu undur pergi. "Tak ada rasa sungkan bagi segerombolan laki-laki untuk melepas pakaian pada satu ruang yang sama. Tak ada rasa tak nyaman. Yang ada hanyalah sikap normal." Denting bel kecil terdengar saat dua pengunjung baru bertandang. "Mencuri lihat bagian tubuh privasi, atau memenuhi _fetish_ —dapat dilakukan tanpa _dinding_ _pembatas_. Misalkan saja ... **saat kau menari girang dengan tubuh telanjang di pemandian air panas ...** _ **Dobe**_ **.** "

_**HEGHK!—** _

"Jangan-jangan ...," Sasuke ditunjuk gemetar. Biru menatap nyalang. Bayang-bayang gelap menutupi setengah wajah, namun tersirat kegugupan pada emosi yang nyaris meledak, "... kau ... kau memfokuskan pandanganmu pada ... pada ..." Kata-kata itu tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ingin dikatakan, tapi bisa merusak harga diri.

Sasuke menyeringai.

**"...** _**milikmu** _ **yang kecil?"**

**"GYAAAAAAA! JANGAN DIKATAKAN,** _ **TEMEEEEEEE**_ **!"** Menjambak rambut frustasi, wajah menahan malu ditelungkupkan pada meja. Para gadis pengunjung _café_ menahan tawa. Kalimat parau pun terdengar mencekam suasana. **"Kenapa kau tidak simpan informasi itu untuk dirimu saja ...? Kau menyebalkan ... KAU MENYEBALKAN,** _ **TEME**_ **!"** Tanpa si pirang sadari, perkataannya telah menyampaikan sebuah arti. _Selama hanya Sasuke yang mengetahui, ia tidak keberatan sama sekali._ **"EH?!** _"_ Sadar akan tindak bodoh dilakukan, dahinya dibenturkan berkali-kali. Meja menjadi objek pelampiasan.

_**Dugdugdugdugdugdugdugdug!—** _

Hening ...

_**BATS!** _

Menengadahkan kepala, si pirang menggembungkan kedua pipi. Dahinya tampak memar.

"Apa lagi?"

Sasuke menaikan alis.

"Beritahu aku lagi, _Teme_."

Sasuke mendengus geli.

Ternyata semarah apapun si pirang, rasa penasaran lebih memegang dominasi kehendak hati.

"Ketiga, intensitas bercinta yang lebih sering." Pesanan diterima. Sasuke menyesap sejenak _Blue Mountain_ kesukaannya. Gadis pelayan _café_ pergi menyembunyikan paras merona. "Laki-laki itu _pemicunya_ mudah membumbung tinggi hanya dengan hal-hal kecil." Cangkir kopi kembali ditaruh ke atas meja. Si pirang mengangguk mengerti. "Entah karena jenjang leher, tengkuk lembab sehabis mandi, belahan bokong, _gundukan_ tersembunyi di balik kain—tanpa rencana, kapan dan di mana pun."

"Kapan dan di mana pun, ya ..." Imajinasi Naruto meliar, namun terinterupsi saat pemuda _stoic_ itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Tubuh tinggi membungkuk melewati meja. Tangan kanan pucat menyentuh bagian bawah dagunya. Ibu jari mengusap lembut bibirnya. Dan paras tampan mendekat seperti hendak menciumnya.

"Berhentilah memasang ekspresi sepolos itu, Naruto. Kemurnian tanpa noda milikmu hanya membuatku semakin ingin mencumbumu. **Wahai** _ **rubah**_ **kecilku yang** _ **manis**_ **.** "

_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!** _

Batin para gadis pengunjung _café_ berteriak histeris. Wajah mereka memerah. Iris mata mereka berubah menjadi hati.

"A—A—APA-APAAN KAU INI, _TE_ ... _TEME_?!" Asap imajiner mengepul tebal. Degup jantungnya _doki_ - _doki_ tak karuan. Rona merah menjalar bukan hanya mencapai telinga—tapi juga seluruh tubuh. Darahnya mendidih. Emosinya campur aduk.

"Sekedar memberi contoh." Sasuke membalas datar, lalu duduk di kursinya kembali tanpa beban. "Sepertinya kau suka jika dibegitukan, _Dobe_." _Blue_ _Mountain_ disesap nikmat dalam damai.

"SI—SIAPA JUGA YANG SUKA!" Si pirang mengelak, namun ekspresi yang tersirat pada wajah mengundang ketidakyakinan akan apa yang ia kata. Panik serta gugup memancing amarah penampung emosinya. Sasuke ditatap gahar. Sorot mata berubah menyeramkan. Tapi sedetik kemudian, didih amarah menguap habis—menyisakan awan putih mengisi hati melankolis.

Jika dengan Sasuke, perasaan negatifnya tak mampu bertahan lama.

Sejak kecil, selalu saja seperti itu.

Mudah marah, mudah mereda. Mudah bertengkar, mudah berbaikan. Mudah membenci, mudah merindukan ...

Tanpa Sasuke ... rasanya sepi.

Tanpa Sasuke ... dunianya mendingin.

Meskipun ia berkencan dengan gadis-gadis manis, pikirannya tak pernah absen dari si pemuda _stoic_. Ciuman gadis-gadis padanya hanya bertahan sekejap—namun sensasi ketika tangan pucat itu mengacak rambutnya takkan pernah ia lupa. Setiap perkataan, maupun kenangan saat pertama kali mengenal Sasuke di usia enam tahun ... Semuanya ... Semua hal mengenai pemuda itu tertoreh permanen. Tersimpan dalam ribuan juta _folder_ pada brankas memori. Tersusun rapi. Sangat berharga.

_**BA—DUMP! BA—DUMP! BA—DUMP!** _

Apakah selama ini sebenarnya ia ... menyukai Sasuke?

Si pirang menggeleng gelisah. Menarik napas berulang kali, biru menatap lurus sosok dingin yang tak lagi memandangnya.

Dalam alunan musik bernada merdu—hitam mengalihkan sejenak pandang pada luar jendela. Pemandangan musim gugur menenangkan suasana, bersinkronisasi dengan harumnya _Osmanthus_ serta sinar mentari sore—membias warna indah pada _orange_ , kuning, dan merah _momiji_.

Sasuke tampak menikmati apa yang ia lihat, begitu pula si pirang yang kini menatapnya terlampau lekat.

_**DEG!** _

Terkejut karena objek yang ditatap tiba-tiba menoleh, si pirang refleks memalingkan wajah—meski tidak dapat menghentikan semburat merah yang kian kentara, ataupun degup jantungnya yang kian meronta.

Hening ...

_**Srak.** _

Merogoh beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkannya pada meja—Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meraih pergelangan tangan kanan si pirang, lalu menarik sosok lebih pendek itu untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Ka—Kau mau membawaku ke mana, Sa—Sasuke?"

"Aku baru ingat, hari ini ada janji dengan seseorang. Sebuah pekerjaan. Tempatnya hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh menit dari sini. Dia menyuruhku membawa satu orang teman. Karena kau yang paling dekat, aku putuskan pilihan padamu."

"Pekerjaan apa?"

"Model sketsa."

"HAH?!"

\- Yakumo -

Dua belas menit kemudian ...

Tempat itu adalah sebuah _mansion_ megah bergaya abad pertengahan. Masuk ke dalam bangunan, warna kelam mendominasi setiap ruangan. Permukaan dinding dihias ukiran floral rumit, ornamen-ornamen bernuansa _gothic_ , langit-langit yang dipenuhi lukisan mengerikan, sebuah lorong luas dengan lima belas cermin dinding—di mana masing-masing cermin merefleksikan bayangan jendela di hadapannya, serta taman _Lycoris_ yang menjadi pemandangan indah sepanjang perjalanan.

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap ...** _

Iris biru menatap was-was. Perasaannya tidak enak. Atmosfer _mansion_ ini mengingatkannya pada Kastil Dracula. Selain itu, _butler_ yang kini mengantar mereka berdua terlihat menakutkan. Apa sang pemilik jangan-jangan _monster_ pemakan manusia? Atau psikopat sadis yang gemar memutilasi organ tubuh?

_**TAP!—** _

Sang _Butler_ mempersilakan masuk ketika mereka telah sampai di depan daun pintu berwarna hitam legam, undur pamit, kemudian menutup pintu kembali.

_**KLAP!** _

Memasuki sebuah kamar, tak ada siapapun yang menunggu mereka di dalam sana. Si pirang mengerutkan dahi. Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, bahkan tak ada penghuni lain terlihat di _mansion_ seluas ini selain _butler_ pendiam yang hanya _berbicara_ melalui _gesture_ tubuh.

Aneh ... _Mansion_ ini benar-benar aneh.

"Kita telah bersahabat selama sepuluh tahun." Sasuke melangkah tenang mendekati meja _nacas_. "Tapi ini pertama kalinya kau berkunjung ke kediamanku." Sebuah buku sketsa berukuran A3 diraih beserta sebuah pensil. "Aku ucapkan selamat datang, Naruto."

"Eh— **EEEEEEEEEEEH?!** " Si pirang terkejut. "Bukannya kau mau ke tempat kenalanmu yang menawarimu pekerjaan sebagai model sketsa?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan.

"Aku bohong."

"Kau—"

"Tapi soal menjadi model sketsa itu benar. Hanya saja, kau adalah modelku, dan aku yang akan menggambarmu." Sasuke teringat satu hal penting. "Apa kau ada keperluan lain hari ini ...? Kalau ada, batalkan. Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama." Bukanlah permohonan, tapi perintah yang harus dipatuhi.

"Aku tak ada keperluan lain lagi sih—"

"Kalau begitu bagus," nada monoton membalas ringan. Sesuatu diraih dari dalam lemari besar. "Sekarang lepas pakaianmu, gantilah dengan ini, ini, dan ini, lalu berbaringlah di atas ranjang, _Dobe_."

Hening ...

"Ha— **HAAAAAAAH?!** "

\- Yakumo -

_Geisha_ ...

_Androgini_ ...

Tubuh itu terlentang di atas ranjang berlapis seprai satin biru tua. Berbalut _nagajuban_ _dark_ _magenta_ , dipadu _kimono_ putih bermotif kupu-kupu hitam. Kerah _nagajuban_ serta _kimono_ diaplikasikan tidak terlalu rapat—memperlihatkan tulang selangka juga kulit dada. _Obi_ _indigo_ dengan sulaman _Lycoris_ emas membalut longgar lingkar pinggang, begitu pula _obijime_ zaitun gelap. Bagian bawah _nagajuban_ dan _kimono_ tersingkap hingga sebatas paha—ditata sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai gaun wanita.

Kaki kiri lurus, kaki kanan ditekuk sedikit terbuka lebar. Tangan kiri menyentuh lembut permukaan seprai, tangan kanan menyilang santai di atas perut. Kepala dimiringkan ke sisi kiri—menonjolkan leher jenjang nan erotis. Surai pirang sedikit acak dengan sejumlah helai menyentuh wajah. Biru menatap sayu sekaligus menggoda.

"..."

Sasuke menyeringai puas saat hasil yang diraih melebihi ekspektasi.

_**Srat! Srat! Srat! Srat!** _

Suasana nyaris hening.

Yang mengisinya hanyalah goresan lincah ujung pensil menoreh permukaan kertas sketsa, bunyi detik jarum jam, penerangan lembut sinar mentari, sorot hitam yang seakan _menelanjangi_ , serta degup jantungnya yang tak bisa dikompromi.

_**BA—DUMP! BA—DUMP! BA—DUMP!** _

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik ...** _

Sepuluh menit berlalu sejak ia menjadi model sketsa si pemuda _stoic_. Pemuda yang kini terduduk santai di hadapannya—di atas sebuah kursi sofa klasik berwarna _jet_ _black_ bak seorang Raja. Busana kasual yang dikenakan tak mampu menghapus kharisma aristokrat, maupun kesan misterius yang melekat alami pada dirinya. Tak heran banyak perempuan juga laki-laki bertekuk lutut tanpa diminta. Hanya beberapa dari mereka yang diterima sebagai _kekasih_ , namun hubungan yang dijalani pun tak bertahan lama.

Nasibnya sama seperti si pirang.

Namun tidak berakhir dicampakkan, tapi Sasuke-lah yang mencampakkan.

Menurut informasi beredar, Sasuke tak pernah menjadi _penembak_ pertama, tapi mereka-lah yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau pemuda itu pernah melakukan hal _ecchi_ dengan para mantannya.

Apa Sasuke juga akan melakukan hal serupa jika ia menjadi kekasihnya?—

_**EH ...?** _

Ekspresi si pirang berubah _horror_. Kenapa ia malah membayangkan hal seperti itu?! Tapi ... setelah menyadari betapa penting Sasuke dalam hidupnya, sebuah perasaan tak pernah ia duga memenuhi hati. Ia menyukai Sasuke sebagai sahabat, itulah yang ia yakini selama ini. Hingga sebuah perasaan asing menyadarkannya, bahwa rasa suka yang ia rasa melebihi sekedar teman, sahabat masa kecil, ataupun keluarga.

Ia menyukai Sasuke layaknya hubungan normal laki-laki terhadap perempuan.

Ia jatuh cinta padanya.

_**KATS!** _

Merasa wajahnya memanas, si pirang refleks bangkit duduk, lalu membelakangi sosok Sasuke agar pemuda itu tak melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

"Hei ... Jangan bergerak. Kembalilah ke posisimu dan bertahanlah hingga dua puluh menit ke depan, _Dobe_."

"A—Aku lelah. Leherku pegal ... Bi—Biarkan aku beristirahat sejenak."

Sasuke terdiam, sebelum ia berkata, "Baiklah ... Akan kuberi kau waktu lima menit."

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik ...** _

Dua menit dijalani dengan kebisuan.

Sasuke kini membaca sebuah buku dalam genggam. Halaman demi halaman dibalik. Tipe pembaca cepat. Sementara si pirang duduk menghadap jendela. Sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke, namun berbalik lagi ketika degup jantungnya menggebu hebat. Ingin memulai pembicaraan, tapi tak ada satu topik aman pun terlintas. Sedangkan kalau terus berdiam seperti ini, malah terasa canggung sekaligus tak nyaman.

"..."

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, si pirang pun memutus untuk memulai pembicaraan. Pembicaraan mengenai satu hal yang semenjak tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

"Sasuke ..."

"Hn?"

"A ... Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang ...?" Keringat dingin membasahi tengkuk. "Seseorang yang begitu berharga. Yang sangat kau cintai hingga tak satupun bisa menggantikan posisinya meski kau menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain."

Hening ...

Si pirang merutuki kenaifannya.

"Pernah."

Iris biru membelalak.

"Si—Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang berisik dan menyebalkan."

_Dia tidak memberitahukanku namanya._

"Perempuan atau—"

"Laki-laki."

Si pirang mengangguk paham.

"Ba—Bagaimana kalian bertemu?"

Kau terlalu _kepo_ , Nar.

_**KLAP!** _

Buku dalam genggam ditutup. Kacamata dilepas. Konsentrasinya telah terpecah.

Hitam menoleh—menatap tajam pada sosok yang duduk menyamping dalam posisi memeluk kedua lututnya, bak seorang anak kecil memandang waspada sesosok predator buas yang ingin memangsanya.

Si pirang pucat pasi.

Sasuke mungkin membunuhnya akibat ia terlalu cari tahu urusan pribadi.

_**SRAK!** _

Beranjak dari _singgasana_ , _Sang_ _Raja_ _Iblis_ mendekati _anak_ _rubah_ dalam langkah berat nan mencekam.

_**TAP. TAP. TAP ...** _

Dipicu insting akan bahaya, _anak_ _rubah_ itu beringsut menjauhinya. Namun _Sang_ _Raja_ _Iblis_ bergerak gesit, meraih salah satu pergelangan kakinya—membuat tubuh _sang_ _anak_ _rubah_ jatuh terlentang menghempas permukaan ranjang. Kedua pergelangan tangannya ia kunci dengan cengkraman erat pada sisi kepala—membelenggu sosok submisif tersebut dalam bayang kuasa dominasi tak terbantah.

"Sa ... Sasuke—"

"Kami bertemu sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Hitam menjerat kedalaman biru yang menatap gentar. "Di sebuah taman kota beraroma _Osmanthus_ musim gugur." Kelamnya nada menghantar resonansi pada kulit. "Tubuhnya pendek. Pakaiannya kotor. Dia hanya berdiri diam di bawah Pohon _Maple_ , menengadah ke atas, tak peduli jika roti dalam genggamannya menjadi santapan gratis seekor tupai."

Degup jantung memberi rona saat paras tampan itu mendekat.

"Aku bertanya padanya, _"Apa yang kau lihat?"_ Dia pun menjawab, _"Bukankah_ momiji _yang tersinari mentari itu sangat indah. Warnanya mengingatkanku akan langit senja yang kusuka"_." Iris biru tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. "Semenjak itu, kami berdua selalu bertemu di taman yang sama. Kami bersahabat. Dan entah sejak kapan, dia menjadi _cahaya_ terang di mataku. _Cahaya_ yang membuatku nyaman bersamanya. _Cahaya_ yang membuatku jatuh cinta akan sosoknya."

Ekspresi _stoic_ melembut.

"Uzumaki Naruto ... Itu nama dari orang yang kucintai. Sosok tak tergantikan, sebanyak apapun usahaku mencari pelarian." Tangan kanan melepas cengkraman, menyentuh hangat sisi kiri paras si pirang. Celah jarak ditiadakan, jilatan seduktif menyapu bibir sehalus kapas. "Katakan jika kau tak menyukainya ... sebelum aku berbuat lebih jauh padamu."

Lidah Naruto terasa kelu—hampir tak mampu berucap membalas pernyataan yang memberi jawab pada enigma dalam hati.

"Aku ... Aku menyukai seseorang."

Kalimat itu terdengar seperti penolakan di telinga Sasuke. Sekarang setelah menyatakan perasaannya pada sosok yang ia sungguh-sungguh sukai, malah berakhir dengan balasan yang tak ia inginkan. Sakit hati? Sedih? Mengasihani diri sendiri? Yang ada hanyalah kekosongan. Seakan harapan tersisa dalam kotak kehidupannya dibawa pergi. Meninggalkannya sendiri dalam sangkar berduri kegelapan abadi.

"Meski aku berpacaran dengan gadis-gadis itu dan berakhir dicampakkan, sosok orang itu selalu memenuhi kepalaku. Semua tentangnya tertoreh permanen pada memori kenanganku. Tak bisa kulupa. Tak bisa kuhapus. Tak bisa kuhancurkan. Karena dia sangatlah berharga. Dan baru kusadari, ternyata aku telah mencintainya selama ini." Si pirang tersenyum. Birunya menatap hangat. Namun di mata Sasuke, semuanya terlihat hampa. Tak berarti. Tak bernilai. Hingga ...

_**Grap.** _

... tangan kiri si pirang menyentuh lembut sisi kanan paras dingin. Hangat yang dihantarkan memberi cahaya kembali pada dunianya yang gelap—mengembalikan secercah harapan yang kini menyerap kebahagiaan ikut bersamanya.

"Maaf ... Maafkan aku telah membuatmu menunggu lama." Lesak perasaan menaikan darah menuju kepala, memasuki kelenjar air mata yang meniadakan merah, mengalir keluar menjadi lelehan bening membasahi pipi. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," lanjut si pirang tanpa keraguan.

Bibir si pemuda _stoic_ tersenyum. Senyum suka cita karena perasaannya terbalaskan.

"UWAAAAA! A—Apa yang—" Si pirang terkejut ketika tubuhnya dipeluk erat. Terdiam menikmati suhu tubuh pembuat degup jantung menderu hebat, kedua tangan bergerak perlahan memberi peluk sayang pada sosok dicinta. Ia tidak tahu pukul berapa saat ini, tapi birunya dapat melihat senja pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Dunia bertahap beralih gelap, menelan jingga pada pekatnya langit malam. Bukan aroma _Osmanthus_ , melainkan aroma _mint_ seorang pemuda. Bukan guguran _momiji_ , melainkan paras tampan pemikat jiwa.

"Sa ... Sasuke ..."

"Hn?"

"Mengenai penjelasan yang kau katakan padaku di _café_ ...," _**BA**_ _ **—DUMP! BA—DUMP! BA—DUMP!**_ "... bisa kau lanjutkan selebihnya ...?" _**BA—DUMP! BA—DUMP!**_ "Ta _ **—**_ Tak mungkin kalau hanya tiga poin saja, bu _ **—**_ bukan?" Gagap gagal dibendung. Seluruh tubuhnya kesemutan. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi ekspresi wajahnya saat ini, segosong apakah rona yang menjalar _membakar_ pipi, atau sekencang apakah ritme jantungnya bertalu-talu. Tapi hanya satu hal yang ia yakini dengan pasti. Ia menginginkan Sasuke. Ia menginginkan pemuda itu seutuhnya—takkan pernah dilepas meskipun ia mati.

**"Terlalu melelahkan jika kulanjutkan secara lisan."** Simpul _obijime_ ditarik sedikit demi sedikit hingga terurai, diikuti lilitan _obi_ yang terbebas, lalu terjatuh statis pada lantai sisi ranjang. **"Aku akan mengajari tiap hal yang perlu kau ketahui."** Kain _datejime_ adalah satu-satunya benda yang menjaga _nagajuban_ serta _kimono_ di tempat. Si pirang menahan napas saat jemari panjang melonggarkan ikatan melalui gerak sensual. **"Membuat bibir manismu hanya bisa mendesah dan meneriakan namaku untuk meminta lebih."** Bibir semerah _cherry_ dikecup ringan, digigit serta ditarik lembut, lalu dikunci dalam ciuman posesif yang terasa seperti pahitnya kopi. Meningkatkan suhu tubuh. Meniadakan batasan diri.

**"Aku mencintaimu ... Naruto."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Minggu adalah saat si pirang menemukan cinta sejati. Terus berlanjut hingga Sabtu dilalui. Saat hari mencapai Minggu kembali, cintanya semakin bertumbuh mengisi hati. Tak pernah pudar. Tak pernah menghilang. Akan terus ia jaga, meski tiba saatnya ia meninggalkan dunia ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**OWARI** _


End file.
